


Meteor Shower

by Whisper018



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Guitar, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper018/pseuds/Whisper018
Summary: In which Daun asks Cahaya if his guitar lessons with Fang payed off.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy Cahaya | BoBoiBoy Light/BoBoiBoy Daun | BoBoiBoy Leaf, Daun/Cahaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I'm writing for the fandom! Trying to figure out Ao3, I'm not really good at describing so bare with me.

"Um, hello Daun."

"Hi Fang!" Daun smiled cheerfully.

Fang gave the case at Daun's back a suspicious gaze. "Are you here for Boboiboy?"

Daun shook his head.

"Oh," Fang paused. "Come in, would you?"

Fang widened the door for the green eyed boy, who strolled in happily.

"Fang, did someone- oh hi Daun. Are you here for something?" Boboiboy approached Daun with a smile.

Daun beamed at Boboiboy as he immediately ran towards Boboiboy, hugging his waist. Boboiboy froze, surprised by the sudden hug. Fang's left eye twitched.

"Hello Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy noticed the case on Daun's back and gave it a curious gaze. "What's this Daun?"

Daun tilted his head to the right, smile brightening. "A guitar case!"

Boboiboy and Fang both shared surprised faces. "What's the guitar for Daun?"

"I want Fang to teach me how to play it!"

Fang stiffened. "You want me... to teach you?"

Daun turned to Fang, arms still around Boboiboy's waist. "Yes!" 

"But Boboiboy knows how to play the bass guitar?" Fang said, more like asked.

"I asked Angin and he said that the bass and the guitar are played differently," Daun pouted. "And they have different sounds as well."

Fang sighed, approaching the two. "Okay, why don't we sit down first and," Fang directed his attention at Daun's arms, "let go of Boboiboy."

Boboiboy blushed. Daun stared at Fang with a confused look before turning his attention to his arms, which are around Boboiboy's waist. Daun, realizing what Fang meant, removed his arms around Boboiboy's waist and gave Fang a sheepish smile. "Oops."

"I-I'll go make some drinks." Boboiboy cleared his throat. "Anything specific?"

"Hot chocolate!"

"Ah yes, I think there's still some cocoa left." Boboiboy mumbled as he left to enter the kitchen that connects to the living room.

Fang cleared his throat, a blush staining his cheeks. "Okay, shall we?"

Daun nodded enthusiastically.

Fang walked towards the couch as Daun happily skipped towards the couch, the guitar case jumping up and down. Alarmed, Fang tried to warn Daun about being careful with his instrument but stopped when Daun gently leaned it beside the couch. Fang sighed.

"At least he can do that."

Fang sat beside Daun, but not too close. Daun gave Fang a nervous chuckle. "Sorry Fang. I guess habits don't die down if you're around."

Fang sighed. "It's okay. I guess that's why Boboiboy can be a simpleton at times."

 _Of course_ , Fang thought, _the elements are part of Boboiboy. But letting them do what they please is something I didn't expect Boboiboy to do_. Fang shivered at the thought. _Letting Petir and Angin date, it's quite obvious how gay Boboiboy is_.

Daun gave Fang a worried gaze. "Are you alright Fang?"

Fang nodded his head. Boboiboy entered the living room with a tray of three mugs, steam coming out of it. Daun's eyes brighten as Boboiboy handed him a mug. Fang squinted his eyes at Daun as he accepted the mug Boboiboy handed him.

"I swear, Daun's brighter than Cahaya."

Boboiboy chuckled, sitting beside Fang. "I know right."

Daun blew at his mug before lifting it to his lips.

"This is so good Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy chuckled. "Thanks Daun."

"So Daun," Boboiboy started. "Why do you want to learn the guitar?"

Daun latched for the guitar case, unzipping the pocket zipper at the front of the case and grabbed folded papers. Daun cheerfully smiled as he gave it to Fang.

"There's a song I want to learn with the guitar!"

Fang raised an eyebrow. "A song?" Fang unfolded one of the papers and his eyes widened. Boboiboy too, looked at the paper and blushed. Daun tilted his head to the right, wondering about their reactions.

"Is it to hard?"

Fang shook his head, taking a sip from his mug. Boboiboy too, took a sip from his mug. Fang cleared his throat. "Daun," Daun perked up at the mention of his name, "why do you want to learn this song?"

Daun thought it carefully. Fang and Boboiboy waited with batted breathe. Finally Daun nodded his head, bringing the mug to his lips. "I want to play it for Cahaya."

Boboiboy choked on his drink.

Fang quickly placed his mug on the coffee table and patted Boboiboy's back. Daun too was alarmed by the coughing fit.

"Boboiboy! Are you okay?"

Boboiboy did their signature move. "Yeah." Cough. "Awesome."

Boboiboy stopped coughing. Daun let out a sigh of relief but soon his facial expression turned into one of doubt. A frown present on his face. Boboiboy saw the frown and frowned as well. "What's wrong Daun?"

Fang turned to face Daun.

"It's something I said right?"

Boboiboy tilted his head, confused. "Huh?"

"What do you mean Daun?" Fang asked.

"I said something weird. That's why Boboiboy choked." Daun looked at his empty mug, tears forming in his eyes. "You won't teach me the guitar now."

Boboiboy and Fang froze when a tear slipped down Daun's cheek. Immediately, Boboiboy kneeled down in front of Daun, a hand on his cheek as he wiped away another tear.

"Don't cry Daun." Boboiboy smiled softly. "It's not that you said something weird, I was surprised that you were gonna sing this for Cahaya." Boboiboy placed his hand on top of Daun's. "So don't cry Daun."

Daun stared at Boboiboy for a while before a smile made it's way to his face. "Just like Mama Tanah."

Boboiboy's smile remain as he looked at Daun confused. Daun felt the couch dip beside him as Fang moved closer to Daun. A small rare smile on his face. "Daun," Daun gulped. "It's not you're fault. Boboiboy's just careless (Hey!) so you don't have to blame yourself. I'll still teach you the guitar-"

Daun pounced on Fang, the mug Daun held is on Boboiboy's hand, and gave him a hug. "Really? Thank you Fang!"

Daun quickly got up and grabbed the guitar case. "I'll come with Boboiboy tomorrow Fang!" Daun smiled. "I'll leave the papers with you Fang! Boboiboy I'll be going first, don't be late for dinner!"

Boboiboy, who happened to process everything, quickly got up and placed the mugs on the coffee table. "I'll see you off!"

And Boboiboy led Daun to the front door. Boboiboy opened the door for Daun and Daun gave Boboiboy a hug. "Don't tell Cahaya okay?"

Boboiboy chuckled. "If he asks, I won't tell."

Daun smiled at Boboiboy before heading off towards the street, skipping happily. He should tell Daun when he arrives at the house about taking good care of instruments. Boboiboy sighed as he closed the door. Arms snaked their way around his waist. Boboiboy's breathe hitched when Fang placed his chin on his shoulder.

"Is he gone?"

Boboiboy blushed. "Yeah."

Fang buried his face on the crook of Boboiboy's neck. "Good."

This tickled Boboiboy. "That tickles." Boboiboy laughed.

Fang was silent until he said what was on his mind when he read the paper. "Daun doesn't realize it, does he?"

Chuckling, Boboiboy answered. "No. If Cahaya points it out."

"Cahaya will get the wrong idea."

"He might."

Silence.

"You're so gay."

This time Boboiboy laughed out loud. "You were the jealous one a while ago."

.

Cahaya sighed deeply. Another experiment gone wrong, another explosion. He should stop working on this before he accidentally explodes the room, potentially killing the plants on Daun's side of the room. Speaking of Daun, he rarely saw him for the past three months, seeing him during breakfast, dinner, and when they go to sleep. There were times where Daun spends his time in his tree house or in the garden. Of course Cahaya found it strange for Daun to accompany Boboiboy when he goes to see Fang. But found it stranger when Daun goes to see Fang without Boboiboy. The first week when that happened, Cahaya paid it no mind but the second week came and Cahaya became paranoid. He asked Boboiboy on the third week but Boboiboy gave him the "Mama Tanah" smile and tells him that there's nothing to worry about. Because of that, Cahaya worked on a new experiment. The Liquid X, a potion or sort Adudu made and he's currently trying to replicate it. Without Daun in the room, he went overboard. Ten explosions later, Cahaya decided to lessen his experiments. Why? Because of Daun.

And Cahaya misses him terribly.

To the point where Cahaya dreams about Daun. Seeing his hair, his face, his smile, his laugh, his voice, _his lips_. If anyone knew about that, he'll just deny it. Just like how he denies that Daun shines brighter than him. But he would never tell anyone that. If someone where to judge on that, he would bite back but Cahaya's not quick to judge people. He certainly didn't judge Petir and Angin when they started dating. He certainly didn't, even when Boboiboy and Fang started dating. No he didn't. But he was shocked when the two couples announced, very shocked with Petir and Angin's relationship and that Boboiboy just let it happen. Just proves to show how gay Boboiboy can be. Speaking of Boboiboy and Fang, they're practically married at this point. The other's think so too, when ever Fang and Boboiboy are in the same room. Even Mama Tanah becomes less responsible when those two are in the same room. Everyone wonders if Boboiboy will one day move in with Fang in that repaired mansion of a house, since it looks lonely from the outside and the inside. _Too lonely_. Cahaya shook his head.

"Petty of me to think of such a thing."

Footsteps. Cahaya listened attentively when the footsteps came to a stop in front of the door. Soon he heard whispers. He couldn't hear them clearly since their whispering was muffled. Cahaya waited but he didn't expect the door to open and shut. Before he could turn around in his seat, a pair of arms flew their way around his neck and the body leaned in.

"Cahaya!"

Ah.

"Daun."

Cahaya turned in his seat to face Daun, the arms adjusting to the movement until Cahaya is face to face with Daun. Daun quickly sat on Cahaya's lap, flashing him a cheery smile. Cahaya felt his heart skip a beat. The guitar case poked out from Daun's back and Cahaya rose an eyebrow.

"What's with the guitar?"

"I have a song I want to play for you."

Now this certainly surprised Cahaya. Of course he didn't expect that of Daun.

Cahaya sighed. "Okay, let's hear it."

Daun beamed. Cahaya squinted. Quickly Daun latched himself off Cahaya, almost tripping in the process, and sat on the floor. Cahaya watched as Daun took the guitar from the case and started tuning it. After two minutes, Daun positioned his fingers and gave Cahaya a smile before strumming his fingers. Cahaya's eyes widened momentarily before they soften. But when Daun started to sing he lost it.

"I've got miles of regrets  
and confusing friends  
But perhaps it's just my  
stupid head in the end  
Thinking should I wait here or  
make my way home  
You said go."

You said go.

Cahaya saw the small smile on Daun's face.

"Making up problems that  
don't exist  
Why do I let myself dream  
like this?  
We're floating away," Daun smirked.  
"my body's in space  
We are going home."

Cahaya rolled his eyes. He noticed what Daun was referring to. But Cahaya couldn't believe that Daun was capable of smirking. A smirk on Daun's face is something he would like to see again.

"Missing pieces of my skull  
I'll sew on patches of my  
own soul  
There's nothing you and I can  
do so let the stars fall  
Cause from up here the  
sky's my thoughts and we're all so small."

Daun teared his attention from his guitar to Cahaya.

"Meteor shower  
Quick take cover  
But the hues in our hair  
compliment one another  
I'd sell my own bones  
for sapphire stones  
Cause blue's your favorite color."

Cahaya realized that Daun never took his eyes off him. _Impressive_ , Cahaya smiled softly, _he could play the guitar without looking_.

"Missing pieces of my skull  
I'll sew on patches of my  
own soul  
There's nothing you and I can  
do so let the stars fall  
Cause from up here the  
sky's my thoughts and we're all so small."

"We're all so."

Cahaya felt the breeze come in through the open window, blowing gently on Daun's hair.

"My heart and the Earth share  
the same rule  
It starts with **love** and it  
ends with **U**  
But don't go outside, it's  
dangerous tonight  
Without me here right by  
your side  
Take it slow, you'll know  
which way to go  
Sew up your skull  
Take your time  
And we'll be just fine."

****

****

Daun's strumming on the guitar slowed down. Cahaya realized that Daun is softly humming the melody.

"Missing pieces of my skull  
I'll sew on patches of my own soul."

The strumming stopped and Daun stopped singing. A relieved sigh escaped Daun's lips. 

"I didn't expect to actually sing the whole song!" Daun stretched his arms, a smile on his lips. "Fang keeps on telling me that I sometimes go off key or that I'm not singing the lyrics!"

Cahaya cleared his throat. "Are you... serenading me?"

Daun looked confused at first then processed what Cahaya said and his face flushed red. "N-No!"

Cahaya got up from his seat and kneeled down in front of Daun. Daun, who's face flushed with embarrassment, backed away from Cahaya. Cahaya felt his left eye twitch. _Daun's embarrassed now?_ Cahaya tried to come closer in which resulted to Daun backing away until they reached Daun's side of the room, with Daun hitting his back against his bed. Cahaya hovered over Daun, an eyebrow raised. Daun gulped out loud, avoiding Cahaya's eyes.

"I-Is it?" Daun stuttered.

"If you want it to be."

"Stop teasing me." Daun mumbled.

Cahaya sighed. He really is enjoying a flustered and embarrassed Daun. Cahaya sat on the floor in front of Daun. "Is this why you've been going with Boboiboy to Fang's?"

Daun nodded.

Cahaya can't help but laugh. Daun's blush faded away.

"I can't believe this is what I've been paranoid about."

Daun stared at Cahaya with confusion. "Paranoid?"

"Yes," Cahaya breathed out. "I thought you didn't like being around me."

Daun placed the guitar beside him. "Why would I hate that?"

Cahaya's eyes widened. "Because of my experiments."

"Oh." Was all Daun said.

"I missed you, you know." Daun's blush returned.

"Boboiboy? Petir? Angin? Fang? What are you doing in front of Cahaya and Daun's room?" Came the loud voice of Api.

There were a lot of rushed footsteps running away and hissing from the door. Cahaya raised an eye brow at Daun.

"A-Ah, Boboiboy and Fang said they wanted to listen through the door," Daun mumbled, "but I didn't expect Petir and Angin to listen in."

Silence enveloped them.

"Cahaya." Daun bit his lip. "Did I do well?"

Cahaya sighed. "Yes. Your three months paid off." 

Daun beamed at Cahaya. "Really?"

Cahaya nodded his head. Daun tackled Cahaya in a hug, which resulted into them falling unto the floor, Daun on top of Cahaya. Cahaya could feel the heat on his cheeks as Daun hovered above him with a huge smile. A smile that Cahaya thought is contagious.

"I can't believe it! Is it really that good? Did I really do well? Cahaya, I can't believe it!" Daun chuckled.

Cahaya stared at Daun's eyes, the green eyed boy seemed too oblivious to notice. Cahaya placed a hand on his cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb. Daun's chuckle seized as he finally paid attention to Cahaya's actions.

"Ah," Cahaya whispered, "I really did miss you."

Daun froze when Cahaya's thump traced his lips. A fond smile on Cahaya's face as he placed another hand on Daun's cheek. 

"So much."

Daun quickly turned into a tomato. Cahaya stood up, bringing along Daun with his hands still on Daun's face. Daun's back hit the bed as he unintentionally straddled Cahaya.

"C-Cahaya!" 

Cahaya's arms found their way around Daun's waist as he pulled Daun in a hug, his face buried on the crook of his neck. 

"Affection. You gave me less affection." Cahaya mumbled but Daun heard it. "Let me stay like this for a while."

Daun's heart beat thumped loud and fast. He wondered if Cahaya can hear it. Cahaya on the other hand is holding on to Daun, afraid that he'll suddenly avoid him for another three months or more. Cahaya wants to imprint this in his mind. Imprint everything that happened on this day. Cahaya finally understood how Petir and Angin felt. Being drawn to someone else other than yourself is something more destructive and unsettling. Who knew falling in love isn't as calm and peaceful the others say it is. It's different. He didn't expect that he would fall in love with Daun the moment he smiled at him.


End file.
